


continuity

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: just a thought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	continuity

There’s something about the way Mark can’t stop staring at him. It’s a photoshoot for the upcoming Dream comeback, and it’s not like the outfits (school uniforms) are anything they haven’t worn before, but Mark’s eyes have been fixed on his tie for the past two hours, and every time the photographer calls for him, Mark looks like he’s being forcefully dragged out of a self-induced stupor.

Donghyuck brings one hand up to the blue stripes, rubbing fingers over the silky material as he watches Mark pose for the album photos. They’ve dyed the Canadian teen’s hair black for this comeback, and it brings out his cheekbones in a way the previous blond couldn’t. All the features of his face seem more prominent, especially his dark eyes that popped against his pale skin, eyes that were currently trained on him once more despite being in the middle of a shoot.

Hyuck arches one brow in response, half in query and half in defense, but all Mark does is look away again. 

* * *

They’re back in the waiting room, Hyuck slumped back against the wall watching Chenle and Jisung’s exaggerated antics as Mark hunkers forward over a phone game, and he thinks that now is as good a time to bring it up as any. He nudges Mark’s shoulder to get his attention, ignoring the hiss of irritation he gets in return when Mark loses whatever level he’s currently on. Serves him right. 

“What?” Mark snaps in annoyance. 

Donghyuck rolls to one side against the wall, turning to face his best friend. “Why were you staring at me earlier today?” 

Mark pauses before shutting his phone off, but he still doesn’t face Donghyuck. “What are you talking about?”

Hyuck jabs Mark in the shin with the toe of one shoe. “You know what.”

Mark finally turns to look him in the face, Hyuck immediately trying to school his expression into something less judgmental, but he’s not sure what Mark’s searching for so intently in his gaze anyway. Donghyuck isn’t sure if Mark finds with he’s looking for, but the teen does turn away again, shrugging as he goes.

“I was just thinking about like... if we would’ve been friends in school, I guess. It’s weird to think how we would’ve never met if we weren’t both in NCT.” _It would’ve been weird to exist without you_ , he doesn’t say, but Hyuck hears what he implies. 

Donghyuck snorts, swiveling in the opposite direction so they’re both blankly staring at the stylists fussing around in the area, shoulders barely touching and backs against the wall. He imagines a reality in which they’re real teenagers, not actors playing at being teens in this marketable fantasy. No music, no training, no traveling, just school after school after school and then on to some 9-5 office job, most likely never leaving Korea. It tastes bland in his mind, and he knows part of that is just. It would’ve been weird for him to exist without Mark, too.

“Of course we would’ve been best friends still, Canada. You couldn’t survive without me.“

Mark exhales lightly, but his fingers don’t reach for his game again. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure you would’ve found a way to piss me off all the way from halfway across the world.”

Hyuck can’t prevent the lopsided grin from inching up his face. “Damn right I would’ve.”


End file.
